At Silver Club
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Pertemuan keduanya berawal saat Naruto melihat pertunjukkan stripptease di SIlver Club...Pair: NaruSasu  Warn: Hard Yaoi/BL/Sho-ai, lime, lemon, gaje-ness fic, abal, typo, dll. Don't like don't read


Oke, ini fic abal lain yang Shi bikin, dan ide ceritanya juga udah banyak banget bertebaran di dunia per-FFNan, tapi Shi nggak mau dikira plagiat. Enjoy this fic...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Silver Club by Call Me Shi chan.. **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.. **

**Pair: NaruSasu Warn: Hard Yaoi/BL/Sho-ai, lime, lemon, gaje-ness fic, abal, typo, dll. Don't like don't read. **

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx **

Silver Club adalah salah satu dari banyaknya tempat hiburan malam yang ada di Konoha. Sebuah klub malam dengan hiasan batu dan elemen-elemen baja. Teknologi canggih, seperti sistem kriogenik, _state-of-sound-the art,_ cahaya spot light yang spektakuler, dan grid laser adalah sedikit dari fasilitas canggih yang ditawarkan. Lantai dansanya dikelilingi oleh stand VIP. Ruang utamanya dihiasi dengan kombinasi warna putih, perak, dan warna gading, sesuai namanya. Dj yang luar biasa, serta bar-bar dengan koktail mewah khas eropa, adalah daya tarik yang lainnya. Dengan kemewahan itu, tak jarang para selebriti dan Jet Seters, datang ke klub tersebut. Tapi yang paling luar biasa, adalah hadirnya sexy dancers. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus saat ini, melainkan dua orang laki-laki beda usia yang sedang berbincang di balik panggung.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku takut 'Yah, aku, akh!" pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang kesakitan saat rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar oleh lelaki yang dia panggil ayah.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau takut. Kau hanya menari, lalu mereka akan memberimu uang, itu saja!" geram pria paruhbaya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya. Pemuda itu ketakutan, ia tidak berani melawan sang ayah yang sedang naik pitam.

"Sekarang, kau perhatikan dia, aku mau ambil minum dulu!" orang itu melenggang pergi. Sedangkan si anak, mengikuti arah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh ayahnya. Dimana seorang perempuan dan laki-laki sedang menari striptease di depan para pengunjung. Pemuda 19 tahun itu menelan ludah paksa, sebentar lagi ia akan menari seperti itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" pemuda itu menoleh, bola matanya mendapati sang ayah menghampirinya. "Sebentar lagi, giliranmu, awas kalau kau tidak dapat menarik pengunjung untuk menari bersamamu, akan kusiksa kau sampai mati!" gertakkan sang ayah membuat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Minum ini dulu," ayahnya, Fugaku memberikan segelas minuman berwarna coklat bening mirip teh.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"SUDAH, MINUM SAJA! DASAR CEREWET," dibentak seperti itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke menurut.

"Nng.." Sasuke mengeryit merasakan minuman itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Ini apa ayah?" tanyanya.

"Itu vodka beralkohol tinggi, dengan beberapa tetes obat perangsang," Sasuke membeku seketika. Ia makin panik.

"Ayah.." air matanya merembes keluar. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai merasa pusing.

**.**

** .**

** . **

Sasuke mulai gelisah, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan 'gatal'.

"Ow, sudah mulai bereaksi rupanya," Fugaku mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"ahh.. yaahh.." Sasuke mendesah hanya karena sentuhan kecil itu. Ia tau ini gila, tapi ia tidak dapat melawan nafsunya yang membuncah.

"Sekarang giliranmu," Fugaku mendorong badan Sasuke.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke yang hanya memakai kemeja transparan dengan kancing atas yang tidak dikaitkan, serta celana pendek diatas lutut menyembul keluar. Para pengunjung bersorak, baru kali ini ada seorang striptease laki-laki berwajah manis sepertinya. Lekukan tubuhnya juga begitu menggoda, seperti anak perempuan.

Musik mulai mengalun, Sasuke makin gelisah dengan gairahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia naik ke atas pub dan mulai menari. Ia memutari meja di dekatnya, naik turun dengan kaki membentuk huruf V terbalik.

"ahh... mmph..." dengan tongkat polisi yang ia bawa, Sasuke mulai mengesekkan beda itu dengan miliknya. Ia mendesah tak karuan keasyikan karena perlakuannya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeliat liar di atas meja, ia menekan tonjolan di dadanya, sekali ia mengerling nakal pada para pengunjung yang sudah mengitarinya, siap menerkam Sasuke kapan saja.

"Come on,baby... lets dance with me.." desah Sasuke sambil membuang kemejanya, ia mulai menikmati permainannya sendiri. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, saat ia menelusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam hot pantsnya.

Lembar-lembar uang mulai berada di genggamannya, atau diselipkan sendiri oleh para pengunjung di balik hot pantsnya.

"mmnnh... oogh... ahh.." Sasuke makin menggila, sama seperti para mengunjung yang tanpa ragu menjamah tubuh Sasuke yang hampir polos dan lembab. Ia terus memainkan miliknya untuk menggoda para tamu yang didominasi oleh orang-orang kaya. Ia ingin disentuh, ia menginginkan itu, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, efek obat perangsang membuatnya lupa diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lagi ikut bergabung dalam tariannya. Lelaki itu mulai mengendus dan menjamah Sasuke yang basah oleh keringanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai meraba dan memainkan puting Sasuke.

"Make this place the more head." Para clubers mulai naik ke atas panggung, menari mengikuti lenggak-lenggok Sasuke, yang sedang mengosokkan tubuh yang haus sentuhan miliknya pada para penunjung. Ia terus mendesah, dan menggoda laki-laki itu dengan wajah nakal. Membuat suasana makin memanas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"LAGI-LAGI, LAGIIII SASUKEEE!" para pengunjung berseru hiperbola saat Sasuke hendak mengakhiri tariannya.

"Sorry boys.. tomorrow i'll be back for you..." desah Sasuke, dengan wajah memerah dan poni yang lengket. Kerlingan centil hampir membuat para lelaki homo mimisan. Sasuke, berbalik. Dan melempar kiss bye sebelum turun dari pub. Para pengunjung berseru, sedih dan kecewa karena pertunjukan ero itu berakhir.

"Wah, harusnya tempat ini ditambah AC lagi," celetuk seorang pemuda berambut silver. Membuat pria lain disebelahnya menoleh. "Aku tidak menyesal datang kesini, pertunjukan anak bernama Sasuke itu luar biasa," katanya lagi. Kawannya yang bernama Naruto mengangguk setuju. Karena ia juga sempat terhipnotis oleh penampilannya lelaki itu.

"Tapi, aku kasihan padanya," ucap Naruto sambil meneguk Tequila yang sisa separo di gelas.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Suigetsu-lelaki berambut perak itu- menimpali. "Bola matanya terlihat sendu, sepertinya, ia dipaksa oleh seseorang," kata pemuda bermata biru itu.

Suigetsu menautkan alis, bingung. Tapi, ia tak begitu ambil pusing.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Anak pintar, aku bangga padamu!" puji Fugaku pada Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Fugaku merampas uang-uang yang baru saja diperoleh Sasuke.

"Cepat pulang, aku mau bersenang-senang dulu," lelaki itu mengelus pipi Sasuke dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ayah.." desah Sasuke disela isaknya. Dipungutnya pakaian miliknya, bergegas mengenakannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Sementara itu, di sudut lain klub itu...

"Yah, kenapa buru-buru Naruto?" Suigetsu menghela nafas kecewa begitu mendengar jika kawannya hendak pulang.

"Aku capek, lagipula besok ada kuliah," jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah." Narutopun bergegas meninggalkan Suigetsu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Diperjalanan menuju tempat parkir, sesekali Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, ia teringat pada stipper tadi. Naruto yang tidak hati-hati, tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

"Eh, maaf ya aku.." ia _speecless_ melihat siapa siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Sasuke?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Maafkan aku, kau tidak apakan?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu pemuda itu bangun.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke lemah. Efek minuman keras tadi masih terasa olehnya, membuatnya pusing.

"Yakin? Wajahmu pucat?" telapak tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyentuh pipi halus Sasuke.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpukau olehnya.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Ini adalah hari ke duapuluh Sasuke bekerja sebagi stripper. Tariannya makin menggila tiap malamnya, dia nampak makin ahli untuk menggoda para pengunjung untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

"Mmmph..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika seorang laki-laki muncul dan menghisap putingnya. Gairah Sasuke yang tinggi setelah dicekoki obat perangsang membuatnya lemas dan tak dapat melawan. Sementara itu di belakangnya, seorang pria juga sedang menyusupkan uang di dalam _hot pants_. Ia merasa pusing sendiri karena menjadi bulan-bulanan pengunjung. Saat beberapa lelaki nakal hendak melepas celananya, tangan tan lain keburu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Sasuke.." lelaki itu memandang lurus ke arah bola mata Sasuke yang dihalangi oleh saparuh kelopak matanya.

"Naruto?..." Sasuke yang sudah mengenal pengunjung tetapnya itu merentangkan tangannya di pundak si pirang. Merapatkan dadanya untuk mendekat di dada Naruto.

"Kau lelah?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak setelah kau hadir," kata Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Keningnya yang lembab ia tempelkan pada kening Naruto, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Naruto sendiri sedang membingkai pipi pucat Sasuke. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibir keduanya saling berpagutan. Membuat para pengunjung bersorak.

Semenjak insiden tabrakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto makin dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan tak jarang Naruto menemani Sasuke menari erotis di depan para pengunjung. Apalagi setelah Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, hubungan mereka jadi makin dekat. Tak jarang mereka mengadakan pertunjukan sex pada para pengunjung yang menyambut hal itu suka cita. Para clubers yang tadi ikut menari bersama Sasuke mulai mundur dan mempersilahkan NaruSasu memulai 'permainan' mereka.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sasuke meliukkan tubuhnya sambil mengerayangi perut six pack Naruto, dan Naruto juga sedang menekan dan melilin dua tonjolan di dada Sasuke. Terus bergerak mengikuti irama musik hip-hop yang mengalun, sampai membuat suhu di pub itu meningkat."

akh.. haa.. ahh.." Sasuke terengah-engah usai meneguk satu gelas Wine, pipinya memerah, sekujur tubuhnya makin panas.

Sasuke ambruk di atas meja setelah didorong oleh Naruto, lalu menyiram tubuh sempurna itu dengan dua botol Wine sekaligus. Hampir seluruh tubuh Sasuke menguarkan aroma alkohol yang khas. Dan saat itu juga Naruto kembali menjamah badan Sasuke yang hanya terlindung kain segitiga putih yang menjaga daerah terlarangnya.

"nngh.. hhnn.." Sasuke mendesah, ia memejamkan mata saat Naruto mulai menjilati pipi, kening dan berakhir di bibirnya. Digigit dan menggigit, lalu saling mengulum satu sama lain. Begitu lidah mereka bertemu, kedua lidah itupun saling bergulat di rongga Sasuke yang memang selalu didominasi oleh Naruto.

"Ayo hisap nipplenya!" salah satu pengunjung memberi komando pada Naruto yang sedang menjilati tubuh Sasuke yang lengket karena Wine. Lidah cekatan si blonde mengerilya dan menari di dada, perut, dan paha Sasuke yang terasa manis.

"emmh... ahh.." Sasuke sendiri menggelepar dan menggeliat liar di atas meja. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya memburu, nikmat menjalari tubuhnya. Para clubers makin heboh ketika Naruto menindih badan ramping Sasuke yang hampir telanjang itu.

"Nikmat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulum cuping telinga si raven.

"Nikmatt.. sekal..lii.. Narrutto.." Sasuke mendesis, efek obat perangsang yang diberi sang ayah makin membuat gairahnya menjadi-jadi.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Kini Sasuke sedang meng-oral milik Naruto, dengan tetap meliukan tubuhnya sambil meremas-remas dua bola Naruto. Naruto sendiri memaju mundurkan kepala Sasuke, menikmati permainan lidah si raven yang sedang memanja miliknya.

"TELAN, TELAN TELAAANN!" Tanpa dikomandopun, Sasuke sudah melakukannya, menelan semua cairan Naruto yang baru saja disemprotkan dalam rongga lembabnya.

"Thanks Sasuke, i love you.." Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar dapat berdiri, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Good bye everyone.." pamit Naruto mengakhiri pertunjukannya dengan menggendong Sasuke masuk ke ruang ganti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerja bagus Sasuke," Fugaku yang baru muncul segera merampas semua uang yang diperoleh Sasuke. "Kau juga, bocah!" Fugaku melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya. Sebelum berlalu dari hadapan dua remaja beda usia itu. Sementara Naruto memandang nyalang pada laki-laki tersebut, heran dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Enngh..." Sasuke terhuyung ke depan sambil mencengkram kepalanya, dan bila saja Naruto tidak menahan pundaknya, ia pasti sudah terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sambil tersenyum hambar, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku hanya pusing saja."

"Lebih baik kita segera ganti baju, lalu kita pulang!" ajak si blonde sambil membopong tubuh ringkih Sasuke menuju sofa, dan membantunya berpakaian.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sasuke tertidur lelap di jok depan, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang menyetir sesekali melirik pemuda itu. Hatinya terus berdecak kagum pada sosok rupawan itu. Begitu sempurna dan menggemaskan.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Malam begitu cepat berlalu dan digantikan oleh pagi yang cerah...

"emmh.." Sasuke yang sedang tidur itu terusik oleh sesuatu yang menindih dan mengendus wajahnya.

"Pagi Sasuke-chan..." sapa Naruto si pelaku utama yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Pagi juga Naru.." desah Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai sebelum menyerang bibir merekah Sasuke, melumatnya dan mengigit kulit kenyal itu. Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat lidah Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Menyapu langit-langitnya, menginvasi seluruh rongganya. Menciptakan suara-suara basah ketika mereka saling bercumbu.

"..itu ciuman selamat pagi untukmu my love.." kata Naruto begitu keduanya mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka.

"aah.. mesum.. aah.." balas Sasuke sambil terengah-engah.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Kini keduanya berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi keduanya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enakkan sup tomat buatanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Enak, aku- emmb.." Sasuke menautkan alisnya ketika lidahnya merasa sesuatu yang keras.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Emmb.." Sasuke tak segera menjawab, karena ia sibuk mengambil sesuatu dalam mulutnya. "Cincin?" ujarnya bingung.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Sasuke dan bersujut di kakinya. Diambilnya cincin ditangan Sasuke dan memakaikannya di jari manis pemuda itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto tulus, bersamaan dengan itu dikecupnya punggung tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke _speecless_, namun akhirnya ia berujar, "Iya.. aku mau." Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Naruto, ia segera berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Sasuke, memenamkan wajah Sasuke di dadanya. Si raven juga mendekap Naruto.

"Aishiteru.."

"Aishiteru yo," balas Sasuke dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghabiskan hari mereka dengan bergumul dalam selimut, membagi kehangatan lewat suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Naruto.."

"Hn?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku sebagai stripper?" tanya Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menggunakan lengan Naruto sebagai bantal.

"Tentu saja kau harus berhenti, soalnya aku tidak rela kalau ada orang lain yang menyentuh 'my love'ku," jawab Naruto sambil membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Ayah bagaimana? Dia pasti tidak setuju?"

"Hahaha, soal itu sih mudah saja. Setelah hari pernikahan berlangsung, kita pergi ke luar kota, kabur menjauhi ayahmu setelah meninggalkan beberapa uang untuknya," ucapnya seraya mengecupi puncak kepala Sasuke. "Hmm.. terserah kau sajalah," kata Sasuke sambil merapatkan pelukannya. Dan Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx **

Di Silver club mereka bertemu, disana juga pernyataan cinta Naruto terucap. Di Silver club jugalah keduanya memadu kasih dengan cara 'spesial' di depan para clubers. Tapi setelah keduanya mengikrarkan janji yang sesungguhnya. Mereka menjauh dan meninggalkan klub malam itu. Karena mereka tau, ditempat lain yang lebih 'layak' dan menyenangkan, keduanya bisa hidup bahagia.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

** OWARI **

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Ini memang aneh dan nggak hot, alur berantakan dan banyak typo, endingnya pun terkesan maksa begitu. Tapi berkenankan para senpai dan readers semua untuk memberikan review dan masukkan? Shi tunggu lho.. arigatou..


End file.
